


态度矫正

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Category: Fake News, Fake News RPF, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Wrestling, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 呼吸控制, 摔跤, 第一次, 粗暴的性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 在Jon的职业摔跤首秀后，Stephen正式入主The Late Show前，Stephen带Jon在翻新中的艾德·沙利文剧院进行了一次私人导览。





	态度矫正

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attitude Adjustment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705493) by [bramletabercrombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramletabercrombie/pseuds/bramletabercrombie). 



> 作者前言：给状况外的朋友：John Cena对Jon使用“态度矫正”的视频见这个链接： https://youtu.be/XxZCRmfV5fw?t=4m27s

**态度矫正** *

by bramletabercrombie  
   
-  
   
“再次感谢带我参观，Stephen。这剧院真是漂亮极了，它会成为你新节目的完美场地。”  
  
“谢了，Jon。不过参观还没结束哪——你还没见到最棒的部分！”  
  
Jon带着好奇环顾四周。他们正站在舞台上，这里的的一切：从刚刚重修完毕的硬木台，到红、白、蓝三色LED灯勾勒出的城市风景背板，再到刻着显眼深夜秀标识并抛光得无可挑剔的新桌子，无一不在微微发亮。他远远凝望着舞台下方的楼层，上百排新安装的绒椅后仰着，仿佛是从舞台这片海岸漾开去的波浪。他又转而留意起阳台上方——那些分隔了宽阔天花板的脚手架，然后眯着眼看向数不尽的灯光装置，它们像晚星一样点点四散。  
  
“如果这都不算是最棒的部分，那还能是什么？”  
  
Stephen露齿一笑，示意Jon走向舞台边的控制台。它由一堆没贴标签的开关和按钮组成，不过Stephen显然很清楚该如何操作。他拨弄了几下控制台，然后退回来站定。  
  
舞台中央露出了一个洞。一部分硬木板向侧边滑开，露出一截通往地板下方的梯子。  
  
“跟我来。”Stephen调皮地笑着鼓励对方，然后灵活地爬下梯子消失在视野中。Jon吞咽了一下，但还是顺着做了。  
  
他下行了十五尺，进入一处无窗、灯光昏暗但颇为舒适的房间，里头满满地摆着松软的沙发和扶手椅。一台监控器安在墙上，角落有个迷你冰箱嗡嗡运转着，透过玻璃门能看到里面装着好几种啤酒和葡萄酒。Stephen在墙头那个简单些的控制台上开了个开关，他们头顶的洞口平缓地闭上了。  
  
“棒极了。这是演员休息室？”  
  
“不，你觉得我们会让每个嘉宾都爬梯子吗？Carol Burnett都82岁了！我们可负不起那种责！”  
  
Jon翻了个白眼。“那你打算拿这个活板门连接的舒适小爱巢做什么？”  
  
“现在还不好说，”Stephen漫不经心地耸耸肩，“我只觉得这很酷！”他指着监视器。“要是有神秘惊喜嘉宾，对方看得到台上在发生什么，这样他们就能按提示登场了。也许我该把监控做成双向的，这样我也能看到爱巢摄像头拍到的画面了。”  
  
“啊。我该猜到，你设计自己演播室的最终目的就是偷窥。”  
  
Stephen咂咂嘴。“不不不，我是暴露狂，不是偷窥狂！反正我更乐意把这看成是一种……监视。”  
  
“没错，在 _您_ 的独裁统治下，必须杜绝一切思想罪。”  
  
“是神权统治，”Stephen纠正他，“扣熊教可不是政府，它是种宗教。”  
  
“我最诚挚的歉意，大人，”Jon谦卑地鞠了一躬，“您能原谅您最狂热的信徒吗？”  
  
“噢，你该被罚亲吻我的脚。”  
  
Jon假装虔诚地在Stephen面前跪下。“当然了，大人。”他弯腰亲吻Stephen鞋子上方六寸的空气，然后准备起身站回原位。  
  
“不行，必须先脱鞋。继续。”  
  
Jon抬眼看了一秒，然后咯咯笑着继续配合这场好戏。他带着一种夸张的庄严肃穆解开鞋带，接着脱去Stephen的鞋。  
  
“袜子也是。”  
  
Jon又开始犹豫。Stephen则完全处于入戏状态。Jon从Stephen的一只脚上褪下袜子，随后把它丢到地上。他的手轻擦过Stephen的脚，对方的脸倏地一颤。  
  
Jon笑着收回手。“下辈子吧，你这变态。”然后他走开了，坐上其中一处沙发。  
  
魔咒就这么被打破了，Stephen也笑了，倒在一把扶手椅上。他脱掉另一只袜子，扬手丢在身后。“总之真的感谢支持，我也很高兴你能在我们直播前来看看这个演播室。顺带一提，有件事我还挺惊讶的，前几天刚和John Cena交完手，你现在居然还能正常活动，更别说爬下那个梯子了。你当时在想什么，让那个打类固醇的怪物重摔你？”  
   
Jon似乎很为自己骄傲，Stephen不常在他脸上见到这种神情。“当你儿子眨着大眼睛抬头看你，问你能不能让他最喜欢的职业摔跤手在无数观众面前把你扔过头顶，你可不好开口拒绝，对吧？”  
  
 “别误会我，我觉得你这么做很贴心。但你都这把年纪了，这样不危险吗？”  
  
Jon朝他竖了个中指。  
  
“还有你那骨头密度？你的脊柱怎么没和树枝一样断成两截？”  
  
“我们在垫子上练过一小时，我知道该怎么——”  
  
“还有你的民族背景？你们这族人可不是什么身强力壮的类型，你瞧——”  
  
“我来让你见识见识什么叫身强力壮——”  
  
Jon从沙发上弹起来，撞翻了Stephen的椅子。Stephen重重倒在地上，但死命抓着Jon的脚踝放倒了他。接着两人抓着对方的领子，扭动翻滚了一会儿，双双因为对方的无能发出夹杂了大笑的低吼或哼哼声。然后Stephen放松下来，停止了挣扎，Jon也本能地照做了。“但你到底是怎么做到的？”Stephen问。  
  
“我来教你——起来。”  
  
他们都站起身，拍掉身上的灰尘。Jon徒劳地梳着自己乱掉的头发，Stephen则把自己的眼镜小心放在一旁。“我觉得我能做到一半，”Jon把Stephen的一只手臂拉过肩，再用另一只绕在对方的两腿间，放在大腿下方。“我就这样——用你的手臂抓住你自己——”Jon单膝跪下，把Stephen轻轻翻过自己肩头，再慢慢引导对方落回地上。Stephen如果想阻止自己摔下去是很容易的，毕竟整个动作中他才离地数尺，但他还是在地上滚了几圈，发出可怜兮兮的呻吟——和Jon在WWE被摔时一样。  
  
Stephen的戏剧性表演随着Jon的咯咯傻笑不断升级。“呃呃呃呃呃呃——我表现得怎么样？——啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷……”  
  
“真可悲，”Jon向他确认，“你看着太失败了。”  
  
Stephen假装痛苦地紧紧抱住脑袋，他的衬衫翻了起来，露出几寸腹部和一绺细细的毛发。  
  
“一无是处，完全的废物，”Jon继续说着，并没留心自己在说些什么，“停下，你让我觉得恶心。”  
  
他粗暴地一把攥住Stephen的双肩，两人都吃了一惊。Stephen的眼睛瞪圆了。“要是我不想停下呢？”他挑衅道。  
  
“那我就逼你停下。”Jon给了Stephen一记清脆的耳光。  
  
Stephen似乎被打懵了。Jon感到心里的愧疚汹涌而来。“喔，我很抱歉，伙计，我不是想——”  
  
“再来。”  
  
Jon不太确定地扬起左手，自动瞄准了Stephen的脸颊中央。Stephen眼里的意图清楚无误。Jon又给了他一耳光，带上了更多力道。Stephen眨了眨眼，屏住呼吸点头表示继续。Jon扇了他第三回，这回下手最重。Stephen终于呼出口气来，倒在地上止不住地喘息，赤色开始浮现在他右脸颊上。  
  
Jon的心跳快过了之前所有用力的时刻。他看着Stephen无助蜷缩在自己演播室的地板上，感到血液飞速冲刷着周身各个部位。不假思索地，他欺身压住Stephen，骑上对方的髋部。Stephen发出一串低哑的呻吟，和片刻前那种愚蠢的歇斯底里截然不同。Jon用双手按住Stephen胸骨两侧，俯身贴近对方，感受微微遭到压迫的肺叶挣扎着试图扩张的动作。随后他的手往Stephen颈间游移，试探着再度按了下去。Stephen吞咽了一回，坚硬的喉结上下滑动。Jon的左右手移到对方脖颈两侧，慢慢开始挤压那里可见的动脉。  
  
Stephen的双眼颤抖着阖上了，这让Jon的股间迸发出一阵剧烈的兴奋。他陷入某种节奏，和Stephen完全同步地一呼一吸，同时一遍遍重复着捏紧、放松的手部动作。Stephen突然呛咳起来，这让Jon烫伤般抽回了手。  
  
“我没事，”Stephen喘息着，“我的 _天哪_ …”他补上一句，微微躬起身子让下体和Jon的相触。  
  
“我们到底在干什么。”Jon喃喃地说着，数分钟里他们第一次断开眼神接触，各自略微尴尬地笑了几声。  
  
“我不知道，但不管这是什么，我都想要更多。”Stephen坦言。  
  
自大和攻击冲动瞬间在Jon内心暴涨。“我显然对你下手太轻了。”他从Stephen身上下来，突然用力把对方翻过身去，然后再度回到从上方压制的姿势。他不断涨大的勃起坚实地碾磨着Stephen的股缝。同时他单手揪着Stephen的头发，把对方的脸按在地上，模糊掉了随之而来的一声喘息。  
  
Jon的另一只手钻入Stephen衬衫下方，开始一圈圈抓挠对方的背。他短短的指甲用力按下，痕迹从圆圈变成长条状的撕刮，深深嵌入了皮肤，这些红色抓痕不断增多，互相交错，直到整个背部全部布满交叉的红痕，活像是他们头顶那些现在看不到的剧院脚手架。  
  
Stephen扭动着，承受着堪堪可忍的疼痛袭击。他模糊地听到Jon在低语：“别动。”此时他的背火烧火燎，可是这种感觉又太令人兴奋，根本无从抵抗。“该死的，别动。”他扭得更厉害了，因为Jon凑上来啄起了他的耳朵，还用牙咬着Stephen脖子和肩上任何他能够触及的部位。  
  
突然一切动作都停了下来，Jon移开了。Stephen屏息等待着接下来要发生的事。  
  
“我说了，别他妈的乱动。”  
  
Stephen咬住嘴唇，竭力控制着自己；Jon抓住他的双脚，开始粗鲁地揉捏起来。Stephen分不清疼痛和痒哪种感觉更多。他响亮地呜咽着，但保持着一动不动，Jon手里的动作愈发用力起来。  
  
当Jon挠过脚底时Stephen大声叫了出来。Jon使劲拧了他的脚趾。  
  
“你就想被这样对待，不是吗？”  
  
然后他弯腰去吻一只脚的脚底，接着是另一只。Stephen为这接触浑身颤抖。  
  
“很好。你得到了你的奖赏。”  
  
依然面朝下趴着，Stephen听到拉链拉开，再是衣料摩擦的声音。他又被粗鲁地翻了过来，短暂感到背部抓伤一阵灼热的疼痛，随后注意力全部集中到新的窒息感上。Jon骑着他的脸，缓慢、谨慎但急切地操干着他的喉咙。Stephen被呛住了，努力想让肌肉放松下来。Jon临时停住几秒，允许Stephen吞咽一回，然后继续抽插起来，动作不再缓慢谨慎。Stephen几乎无法呼吸。他感到和先前一样的眩晕兴奋劲悄然占据了他：那是一种极致的快感，可惜稍纵即逝。当他的视野边缘开始模糊时，他听到Jon结束的声音，尝到一丝苦味，嘴里的物件正一阵阵有力收缩着把东西射入他喉咙深处。  
  
Jon拔出自己，挪开身体重量，然后第一次吻了Stephen的嘴唇。唇上那份柔软和先前所有的暴力行为形成了相当可爱的对比，但Jon还是用一记快速的啃咬结束了这个吻。他凝视着Stephen，对方红肿着下唇，一副饱受蹂躏后完全彻底的出神状态。  
  
“那么……再次感谢你，呃，带我参观这儿……发掘这座剧院幽深、黑暗的秘密可真是乐趣无穷。”  
  
“不用谢。我总是对这种东西欲罢不能：古老、悠久、充满历史又摇摇欲坠的纽约地标，比如——你。”  
  
Jon推了Stephen一把。两个人都愉快极了，因为没有摄像头监视接下来发生的一切。  
  
   
END  
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> 题注:正如作者在文前提到的，“态度矫正”是WWE摔跤手John Cena的必杀技，Jon是WWE爱好者，并被John Cena这样摔过一次。  
>  


End file.
